


Ключи от Нассау

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eleanor and Nassau, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Historical Inaccuracy, Pre-Canon, The Cruisers and Convoys Act
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Все истории где-то начинались. Было время, когда Тич еще не оставил Нассау, капитан Вейн был просто Чарльзом Вейном, Джеймс Флинт еще не стал грозой морей, а у Элинор Гатри не было ключей от тоннелей под фортом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на Зимнюю Фандомню Битву 2017. Бета rose_rose. 2) В некотором роде сиквел моего мини "Things you love most", но читать его для понимания текста не обязательно. 3) Упоминаемый в фике акт - "The Cruisers and Convoys Act" от 1708 года. К сожалению, полный текст акта я не видела, и дать ссылку на него не могу. Если кто-нибудь видел его в сети целиком - буду благодарна за ссылку. 4) Сценаристы "Черных парусов" явно придерживаются очень альтернативной версии истории Нью-Провиденса в 1703-1713 годах, поэтому пришлось импровизировать, чтобы соединить сериальную и историческую матчасть. Просьба отнестись к этому с пониманием знатокам истории пиратства в том регионе.

**Тич**

_Про Тича говорили, что он из Бристоля. Про него много чего говорили, но это Элинор запомнила лучше всего. Большой порт в Англии, средоточие торговли с Америкой, куда привозили грузы из южных английских колоний, из Нью-Йорка и Бостона. У семьи Гатри были там склады, они вели дела с бристольскими купцами, покупали и продавали им товар. Элинор никогда не была там, но на складах Гатри на Нью-Провиденсе хранились товары оттуда — грузы с захваченных пиратских кораблей._

_Про Тича говорили, что он служил во флоте — в торговом или военном, этого Элинор точно не знала. С черной бородой, заплетенной в косички, он мало походил на офицера Королевского флота, но в стратегии и тактике понимал лучше других пиратов Нассау. Не все пиратские капитаны умели читать и писать, а он знал навигацию, умел говорить по-ученому — так, что видно было: человек, стоящий перед тобой, читал в своей жизни не только Библию. Еще Тич хорошо умел лгать — это Элинор усвоила с того дня, как он убил жену и сына губернатора Томпсона на глазах у жителей Нассау._

_Никто никогда не говорил про то, что Тич отчаянно хотел сына, но не мог его иметь; никто не смел, даже у Тича за спиной — но Элинор догадалась. Она смотрела на них с Вейном — как Тич пытается вылепить из дикого, вспыльчивого парня подобие себя — и диву давалась его выбору. Трудно было найти двух людей, столь непохожих между собой._

Тот день поначалу ничем не отличался от многих других с тех пор, как власть в городе захватил Тич — это Элинор помнит хорошо. 

Прошло почти два года с того дня, как люди Тича убили жену и сына губернатора Томпсона и власть на острове полностью перешла к пиратам. С таким же успехом могло бы пройти и три — закон перестал существовать здесь, власть бумаг над этим местом исчезла. Иногда Элинор казалось, будто дни сливаются в сплошной поток, состоящий из сделок, пьяных воплей в таверне, погрузки и разгрузки товара в порту. Она могла издалека опознать любое судно, знала их наперечет. Иногда появлялся какой-нибудь новичок, но таких было немного — война с испанцами позволяла заниматься грабежом официально, а значит сбывать добычу в любом английском порту, где было кому её продать. Нассау превращался в призрак — по закону все еще принадлежащий лордам-собственникам, но никому не нужный, кроме горстки головорезов.

Призрака Элинор и увидела, когда шла по улице, возвращаясь из форта, где расположился Тич, в таверну. Она пересекала площадь перед губернаторским домом — прямо у крыльца была свалка из пустых бутылок и прочего мусора — когда увидела её. Миссис Томпсон, жена губернатора, играла у стен бывшей губернаторской резиденции — у стен своего дома — с сынишкой. Горло её было перерезано, края раны запеклись, платье было в засохшей крови, но она раз за разом кидала сыну кожаный мячик и улыбалась. Маленький Билли улыбался в ответ. Если не приглядываться — обычная семья.

Элинор застыла на месте как вкопанная, хватая ртом воздух. Жара на мгновение стала невыносимой, жужжание насекомых било по ушам и отдавалось звоном в голове. 

Серебристый смех миссис Томпсон разносился по площади. Пока жена губернатора была жива, Элинор никогда не замечала, какой мелодичный у неё смех.

Мертвая миссис Томпсон посмотрела на неё и помахала рукой. «Матерь Божья». Элинор не была религиозна, даже до испанского рейда ходила в церковь только по воскресеньям, с матерью, но невольно вскинула руку, чтобы перекреститься. Билли повернулся к ней, улыбнулся щербатым ртом — когда он только приехал, упал и расшибся, с тех пор с левой стороны не хватало одного зуба. Кто-то толкнул Элинор: «Прошу прощения, мисс Гатри», — услышала она, но даже не обернулась. Миссис Томпсон склонилась к своему сынишке и что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Бледные мертвые пальцы взъерошили волосы на голове Билли. «Три тысячи чертей». Люди шли мимо — пираты, пьяные и трезвые, проститутки — и никто не замечал двух мертвецов. Усилием воли Элинор заставила себя сдвинуться с места. «От того, что я стою и пялюсь на них, они не уйдут».

На трясущихся ногах она доплелась до таверны. Все как обычно, еще один день в Нассау. Одни пьют, другие работают — а некоторые и пьют, и работают, здесь это обычное дело. А некоторые еще и видят мертвецов. Она буквально упала на стул рядом с Хорниголдом — он сидел ближе всех и один — и сделала большой глоток из стоявшей перед ним бутылки.

— Что-то случилось, мисс Гатри?

— Ничего. — Элинор со стуком поставила бутылку на стул. Она не заключила сделку, не потеряла деньги и ни с кем не поругалась, просто видела привидение. И впрямь — ничего.  
Хорниголд усмехнулся, покачал головой.

— Дела в Нассау идут не лучшим образом в последнее время. Половина капитанов разбежалась, скоро их станет еще меньше.

Капитан Хорниголд, когда заходил в таверну, то и дело заводил речи о том, что ему и его людям нужно перебраться в другое место. Хорниголд никогда не говорил об этом при Тиче, заметила она, даром, что Черная Борода и Чарльз Вейн часто захаживали в таверну. Особенно Вейн. 

Хорниголд наклонился к ней так, чтобы его никто не мог расслышать:  
— Говорят, королева приняла новый акт.

— И? — Элинор недоуменно наморщила лоб. 

— Теперь приватиры будут получать большую долю добычи, чем прежде. Как бы это не подтолкнуло оставить остров тех, кто еще не испортил отношения с английским законом.

Элинор застыла на мгновение:   
— Сколько человек уже знают?

— На острове? Тич, несколько его самых приближенных людей, Чарльз Вейн, я полагаю, — Хорниголд многозначительно посмотрел на неё. 

«Вот же сукин сын, — мысленно выругалась Элинор, — ничего мне не сказал». О них с Чарльзом, поди, уже и на соседних островах сплетни поползли: как так, Элинор Гатри, девица из приличной семьи, раздвинула ноги перед пиратом. Скоро и до её родственников в Бостоне дойдет. Мистеру Скотту Вейн не нравился, а отец, если ему и было дело, никак не давал знать. Он теперь все больше жил на Харбор-Айленде, ссылаясь на необходимость вести дела. «Мог бы хоть для приличия сделать вид, что ему не все равно».

— Это вам Тич рассказал?

— В некотором роде, — Хорниголд усмехнулся, поднес руку к полям шляпы. — Я не говорил вам ничего, мисс Гатри, это секрет.

— Спасибо, — успела пробормотать Элинор, но Хорниголд уже поднялся из-за стола. «Он что, приходил только чтобы мне это рассказать?» Хочет, чтобы она предприняла что-то или рассчитывает на благодарность? Почему он сам еще не покинул это место? 

В растрепанных чувствах Элинор сделала еще глоток. «Ты это хотела мне сказать?» — обратилась она к мертвой миссис Томпсон. Той не было рядом, но явление призрака именно сегодня казалось зловещим знаком, предвестием того, что скоро ожидает Нассау.  
Бизнес Гатри держался на скупке пиратской добычи. Война давала надежное прикрытие: мол, захваченные испанские трофеи, а чей на самом деле груз, своих или испанцев, — купцам из колоний знать необязательно. Теперь, чтобы удержать людей на острове, им придется поднять цены. А ведь они и так назначаются с учетом доли Тича — и доля эта велика. «Самозваный покровитель выискался», — нахмурилась Элинор. Постоянный гарнизон в форте можно было бы организовать и без него, тот же Хорниголд прекрасно справился бы — он надежен, честен для человека его рода занятий, а платить ему пришлось бы меньше — алчным сверх меры он никогда не был. И, в отличие от Тича, Бенджамин Хорниголд все еще в хороших отношениях с английским законом — на его каперском свидетельстве нет английской крови. А значит, меньше вопросов к Гатри, меньше взяток чиновникам. Покровительство Тича слишком дорого им обходится. Но у Хорниголда мало людей, а у Тича маленький личный флот и фанатично преданные люди, которым он задурил голову: они идут за ним просто ради знания, что сам Тич принял их в свою команду.

Задумавшись, Элинор даже забыла ненадолго о жуткой встрече. И не заметила, как к ней подсел мистер Скотт. Он умел быть поразительно незаметным — навыки вышколенного слуги, даром что сейчас он управлял бизнесом Гатри в Нассау.

— Я слышал, что капитан Хорниголд сказал вам, — начал мистер Скотт. 

Элинор сощурилась. Что-то такое было в том, как он это произнес.

— Ты узнал об этом еще раньше, да? — По его лицу она поняла ответ. — Почему мне не сказал?

— Узнал только сегодня. От Хорниголда. Он друг нам и хочет помочь.

Элинор огляделась. Как будто никого из людей Тича нет, но лишних ушей им не нужно. Она поднялась. Такие разговоры лучше не вести при всех. Мистер Скотт последовал за ней.

— Ты видел когда-нибудь призраков? — зачем-то спросила она, закрывая дверь кабинета. Слова Хорниголда об акте болезненным звоном отдавались в её голове, а перед глазами стояло мертвенно-бледное лицо жены губернатора.

— Я много чего видел на своем веку.

— Я тоже, — невольно вырвалось у неё. Да, она много чего видела за свои семнадцать лет: продажных губернаторов, испанский рейд, изуродованное тело матери, пиратов, шлюх, Тича, захватившего остров. Привидений вот еще ни разу. Даже после рейда, когда мертвые тела на улицах Нассау попадались на каждом шагу — англичане и испанцы вперемежку — привидения не беспокоили её.

— Вы видели призрака, Элинор? — Мистер Скотт смотрел на неё так внимательно, что ей стало не по себе под его взглядом. 

«Да, я видела, как мертвая жена губернатора играла со своим сыном. Она улыбнулась мне, а я не смогла улыбнуться ей в ответ». Мистер Скотт, хоть и был крещеным, еще помнил верования своей страны и, как и многие в Нассау, ходил иногда к местному колдуну — странному человечку, жившему в своей хижине за скалами. Он, верно, даже не удивился бы, расскажи она ему о сегодняшней встрече на площади, но Элинор только отрицательно мотнула головой. Противный ком стоял в горле, мешая дышать, липкий воздух проникал под одежду. Скоро Нассау будет таким же мертвым, как миссис Томпсон. Отец отошлет её в Бостон, к родственникам, если они не сочтут, что она слишком обесчестила себя связью с пиратом, и там ей навяжут какого-нибудь чистенького сына купца. 

— Так что за акт? Расскажи, — спросила Элинор, отгоняя от себя видения пустынного Нассау. — И откуда Хорниголд узнал? Купил кого-то из команды Тича?

«Мне надо повидаться с Чарльзом».

**Вейн**

_Про Вейна говорили, что он безумец. Отчаянный пират без чести и совести, настоящий мясник. Его именем пугали детей, за ним тянулся кровавый след, куда бы он ни ступил. Мало кто знал, откуда он пришел, но многие желали ему провалиться в ад. Говорили, он приносил хаос и насилие всюду, где появлялся, и честные купцы вздрагивали, завидев вдалеке его флаг. Говорили, что он предал своего наставника, Тича, ради женщины. Говорили, что команда «Бродяги», корабля Вейна, столь же дика и необузданна, как его капитан._  
Но в те времена, когда он был учеником Тича, о нем говорили другое.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — выпалила сходу Элинор. Со сверкающими глазами, раскрасневшаяся от злости — от этого она становилась еще красивее, гнев ей шел больше, чем какой-либо другой из женщин, которых Вейн знал.

— Скоро и так всем все станет известно, — нагло ухмыльнулся Чарльз.

— И как это так вышло, что Тич узнал раньше нас? — сощурилась Элинор. — У отца есть люди в Порт-Ройале. Шлюп с Харбор-Айленд приходил только вчера. И ни слова. Кому платит Тич, чтобы иметь самые свежие новости?

— Не все ли равно? Вы платите ему за покровительство, он делает свою работу. — Сказать по правде, источников информации Тича Чарльз и сам не знал. У того были люди в других портах — это точно. Были знакомые среди чиновников — имен Тич никогда не называл. Говорили даже, были люди среди слуг покойного губернатора. Не то чтобы Вейн удивлялся этому — Тич же из флотских, знакомых в разных местах успел завести ещё когда был честным моряком, небось и взятки тогда же начал давать.

Вейну все это казалось каким-то лишним. Они пираты, не торговцы. К чему им вся эта возня? Весь океан к их услугам, каждый корабль — их законная добыча. Но Тич хотел большего, чем просто пиратствовать, — хотел власти. Этим он был похож на людей, что заправляли на плантациях (это было давно, еще даже до Альбинуса), и Чарльз старательно гнал прочь эти мысли.

— С острова скоро половина капитанов разбежится, а ты ведешь себя так, будто ничего не произошло.

— Те, кто хочет пресмыкаться перед короной, пусть бегут, — фыркнул Вейн. Этот акт был для него пустым звуком. Королева пыталась купить себе людей — пушечное мясо, чтобы воевать с испанцами и французами, капитанов и простых матросов, которые захотят выйти в море, чтобы перехватывать вражеские корабли, — и многие помрут там, даже не получив свою долю добычи. Ему-то что до этого? Он никогда не примет ничего от этих знатных господ, которым принадлежат власть и деньги. И если его и настигнет смерть, то точно не в бою за Англию.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мой отец свернет бизнес здесь, если он перестанет приносить прибыль? Ты этого хочешь? — напустилась на него Элинор.

— Конечно, нет. — В бухгалтерии Вейн, по правде, был не силен и сейчас не поспевал за словами Элинор. Денежными расчетами у Тича ведал квартирмейстер. Вейн пытался вникнуть в эту премудрость, когда Тич ему объяснял, да только не по нутру ему было следить за столбцами цифр. На корабле есть человек, которому за эти премудрости платят, вот пусть он ими и занимается. Тич, разбиравшийся в тонкостях денежных и хозяйственных вопросов еще с флотской службы, неодобрительно хмурился, когда его воспитанник выказывал пренебрежение к таким вопросам, но отступал до поры до времени. «Запомни, Чарльз, захватить добычу — только половина дела в пиратском промысле, — говорил он. — Нужно содержать в порядке корабль, держать в подчинении людей и не позволять им заподозрить тебя в слабости при этом. Знаешь, сколько мятежей я видел, когда служил во флоте? А после?» Мысли Тича были слишком мудреными, и этим он был похож на Элинор — даром, что та была еще девчонкой. Она тоже вечно говорила о деньгах, процентах, управлении — о вещах, которые Вейну казались излишними, но которые приходилось терпеть.

— Чарльз, — Элинор взяла его лицо в ладони так, что Вейн не мог отвести взгляд. Глаза у неё были как море — переменчивые. То казались голубыми, то зелеными, то были светлыми, как воды гавани Нассау в погожий день, то опасно темнели, как штормовые волны. Он неловко моргнул — ему нравилось, как меняется её взгляд и искры радости или гнева вспыхивают в глубине, но сейчас она его как будто не видела по-настоящему — обращалась к нему, смотрела на него, но думала о посторонних вещах. — Ты же поговоришь с Тичем? Тебя он послушает, он любит тебя, как сына. Либо он будет брать меньше денег, либо скоро брать будет не с чего — когда здесь не станет нашего бизнеса, разбегутся все: в Порт-Ройал, на Мадагаскар, кто куда. А бизнеса не станет, если торговля перестанет окупаться. Отец и так кучу денег изводит на взятки из-за того, что Тич убил семью губернатора.

Напоминание о том дне неприятно резануло. Тич так ловко к этому подвел тогда. «Они заплатят за все, что сделали», — сказал он, и Вейн был согласен. Они должны заплатить. Каждый шрам, оставленный плетью, отзывался одобрительным зудом на это, рабское клеймо горело огнем — стоило вспомнить. Но почему нельзя было просто перерезать горло чертову губернатору? Томпсон был взяточником и казнокрадом — даже Вейн, не придававший значения деньгам, знал это, — вот и получил бы по заслугам? Почему они отпустили его, а не его жену с мальчонкой?

— Хорошо, я поговорю, — Вейн передернул плечами, от мысли о разговоре с Тичем сделалось неприятно на душе, но он одарил Элинор наглой улыбкой. — Ты должна меньше забивать голову такими вещами. Взятки, проценты — это все не для женщины вроде тебя. Твой отец даже не может обеспечить себе прибыль без того, чтобы не пресмыкаться перед чиновниками.

Элинор побледнела от гнева, стиснула губы. Ей, видно, так и хотелось что-нибудь ответить. Каждый раз, как она говорила об отце, это бесило. Чертов барыга протирал штаны в своем доме на Харбор-Айленд, распивая дорогие вина с купцами из колоний, и вспоминать не желал про дочь, а Элинор постоянно повторяла на все лады, чем там её папочка занят. Сделки, взятки — Чарльз этого не понимал, и от этого Ричард Гатри вызывал еще большую неприязнь, аж живот сводило.

— Поговори с Тичем, хорошо? — попросила Элинор. Ни ядовитых высказываний в ответ на его слова, ни брани, только Тич и чертов бизнес. 

— Хорошо, — пообещал Чарльз, хотя уже знал — ничего у него не выйдет.

* * *

Тич любил наблюдать за гаванью со стен форта. Сидел, развалившись, на стуле, что по легенде принадлежал самом сэру Френсису Дрейку, и, щурясь, глядел на снующие в гавани шлюпки, корабли на рейде и дальше, туда, где синее море смыкалось с не менее лазурным небом. Он мог подолгу так сидеть, даже на солнцепеке, так что казалось порой — заснул, но сколько раз Чарльз ни подходил к нему в такие моменты, каждый раз Тич внимательно смотрел вдаль, словно видел там нечто, что другим увидеть не дано. «И не надоедает ему?» — дивился Вейн. Не надоедало.

Вот и в этот раз, когда Вейн поднялся к нему, Тич казался чем-то поглощенным там, вдалеке. Вейну даже стало неловко — как будто он мешает чему. Таков был странный (пугающий!) дар Тича — вызывать у Вейна чувства, которые он при других обстоятельствах не испытывал. Он выждал немного, пока Тич его заметит.

— А, это ты, — Тич словно и не выныривал из своих далей, просто изволил обратить на него внимание наконец. Чарльз послушно ждал.

Тич всегда имел над ним власть, природу которой Вейн не мог объяснить. Мир Чарльза состоял по большей части из простых вещей — выпивка и шлюхи, драки и захваченная добыча. Еще была Элинор Гатри, но она была настолько особенной, что смешно было даже ставить её в один ряд со всем этим. Тич… он был почти как Элинор, но другим. Аура власти окружала его, почти невидимая, похожая на дрожащее в зыбком воздухе знойное марево. Темная, как волосы в его бороде, липкая, как древесный сок. Стоило подойти поближе — она проникала под кожу, как яд змеи. Когда Тич говорил, Вейн обычно слушал и не возражал. 

— Будь осторожен с ней, — сказал ему однажды Тич, заметив, как Вейн смотрит на Элинор Гатри.

— Я всегда осторожен, — солгал тогда Вейн. Они оба знали, что это не так. Тичу Вейн часто лгал — так было проще, чем говорить правду ему в лицо. Чарльз встречался с тяжелым взглядом светлых глаз под кустистыми бровями, и ложь становилось очень легко произнести. Болезненно легко. Но Тич знал, конечно, что это вранье. Он всегда все знал. Он был почти как Альбинус, только намного, намного умнее.

— Надо поговорить, — вымолвил Вейн. Произносить слова было… тяжело. Под взглядом Тича хотелось умолкнуть и не двигаться. Как во время грозы, часто думал Вейн. Он был не мастер сравнений, но это часто приходило ему на ум. Дружелюбная улыбка тронула губы Тича, но облегчения она не принесла — наоборот.

— Элинор узнала про этот акт — шлюп с Харбор-Айленд вчера приходил. — Ни к чему Тичу знать, что новость пришла не оттуда. — Говорит, мы должны уменьшить нашу долю. Чтобы Гатри сохранили свои прибыли. Иначе… — Вейн облизнул губы. Какую, господи, чушь он несет — ему дела нет до предприятия Гатри, до прибылей, до всех этих деловых расчетов, которые даже не помещаются у него в уме, — ему просто трудно отказать Элинор. 

Тич предостерегающе поднял унизанную перстнями правую руку, Чарльз тут же умолк.

— Я и так знаю, что она тебе говорила — уж можешь мне поверить, таких людей, как Гатри, я немало повидал на своем веку. В Бристоле, откуда я родом, и в других местах. Они везде одинаковые. — Тич смотрел куда-то вдаль и словно думал о своем — совсем как Элинор недавно. — Мы хозяева этого острова сейчас. Мы можем диктовать правила, и за это многие ненавидят нас. Боятся. Это всегда так, Чарльз. Всякого, кто при власти, захотят сделать в чем-нибудь виноватым. Сейчас девчонка Гатри пытается обвинить нас в том, что мы ставим под угрозу их бизнес. Будут и другие. Всегда найдутся люди, которые будут говорить дурное о нас, ты должен помнить об этом.

— Я помню. — Это не было ложью. Не в полном смысле слова. Так же Чарльз помнил, что каждое сражение может стать последним, но страх смерти никогда не мог остановить его.

— Ричард Гатри жаден до денег и лжец до мозга костей, и его дочь ничем не лучше. Я знаю, как женщины используют свои чары против мужчин, сам был их жертвой. — Тень злости, словно какой-то смутный отголосок давней боли, мелькнула на лице Тича. Вспоминает ли он сейчас о своих любовницах? Об этой части своей жизни Тич редко рассказывал. — Я не осуждаю тебя, ты не подумай, но пожил достаточно. Женщины не сражаются с мечом в руках, но используют другое оружие, которое у них между ног. И опасность от него бывает не меньше, чем от хорошей стали.

Вейн раздраженно нахмурился. Каждый раз, как они спорили о Гатри (об Элинор, разговор всегда сводился к ней), Тич говорил, что он старше, опытней, больше разбирается в людях, повидал свет и знает все наперед. Как будто он, Чарльз, несмышленый щенок какой. Как будто не видел на своем веку рабский труд на плантациях, многочисленные смерти, злобных надсмотрщиков, жадных купцов и продажных губернаторов, словно не помогал хоронить покойников после того, как испанцы сожгли тут все.

Тич был из образованных — родился в Бристоле в хорошей семье («Мне пришлось сменить имя, чтобы не позорить их», — рассказывал он), вырос в достатке, ходил по воскресеньям в церковь, и во флоте служил не простым матросом, и из книжек читал не только Библию. У него в каюте были полки с книгами — множество томов, Тич всегда искал книги на захваченных кораблях. Чарльз и грамоты-то не знал, пока не завербовался матросом на корабль Тича, а тот не решил приблизить новичка к себе. «Мне нравится, как ты дерешься», — сказал Тич тогда и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, а Чарльзу пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не отвести взгляд — никогда прежде с ним такого не было. Матросы шептались, будто Тич колдун. Может поэтому Тич смотрел на других свысока? А может, оттого, что был из образованных — не чета большинству капитанов Нассау. Но почему тогда он взял под крыло его, Чарльза Вейна, не умевшего даже написать свое имя? Тич был загадкой, которую Вейн не мог разгадать, да и не хотел: ему достаточно было стоять рядом в темном удушающем облаке его силы.

Он все-таки предпринял последнюю попытку — заранее обреченную, это Чарльз понимал, но и промолчать отчего-то не мог.

— Мы зависим от Гатри. — Это было как вуду или какое другое колдовство: Вейн говорил вещи, в которые даже не верил. Словно какая-то сила двигала его губами и языком, когда он это произносил. — Нассау еще существует только благодаря им.

— Это они зависят от нас! — рявкнул Тич, привстав с кресла. Но гнев в его голосе и глазах, вспыхнув, тут же и погас. — Я знаю, почему ты это говоришь, Чарльз, — смягчился он. — У нас у всех есть слабости. У каждого из нас: тебя, меня, её, — последнее слово Тич произнес, будто выплюнул. — Но сила, Чарльз, — это не позволять нашим слабостям руководить нами. Будь сильным. Хорошо? — Тич поднялся, встав вровень с Чарльзом, так что смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Выдержать это было тяжело, Вейн невольно скосил взгляд вниз.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

**Флинт**

_Однажды при звуке имени Флинта содрогнется вся английская Вест-Индия и материковые колонии, но в те годы, когда Тич правил Нассау, его мало кто знал. Просто один из многих пиратских капитанов Нью-Провиденса. Один из тех англичан, кто не брезговал грабить своих — и за это числился в преступниках у английской короны. В меру удачливый, в меру жестокий. Одни капитаны ограбленных кораблей утверждали, что он джентльмен, другие — что жестокий безумец. Но говорили о нем мало._

_Многое изменилось с тех пор._

Капитаны с квартирмейстерами столпились у ворот форта, вяло переговариваясь. Хорниголд, Флинт, Гейтс, Кеннеди, Уайт, еще несколько человек — может, этого окажется достаточно, чтобы заставить Тича посмотреть в лицо реальности. «Только бы подействовало», — Элинор переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое, гадая, как далеко они готовы зайти в своих требованиях. Попытки влиять на Тича через Чарльза провалились, а молва о новом акте меж тем достигла Нассау. Несколько капитанов с каперским патентом в кармане тут же подняли якорь и отплыли в Порт-Ройал. Другие подумывали об этом — война была в разгаре, получить каперское свидетельство было проще простого — и чтобы удержать их, предсказуемо пришлось поднять цены. Отец писал с Харбор-Айленд гневные письма, в которых говорил, что прибыли упали опасно низко, и требовал что-нибудь сделать. Мистер Скотт и Элинор обошли всех капитанов и их квартирмейстеров, убеждая в необходимости переговоров с Тичем. Показывали им письма отца. Зачитывали их вслух тем, кто был не силен в грамоте. Подробно объясняли, на что и сколько денег уходит. Многие просто не видели проблемы: раз Гатри приходится поднимать цены, чтоб удержать капитанов в Нассау, пусть голова болит у Гатри, капитаны-то наоборот сейчас в выигрыше. «Ровно до тех пор, пока скупать товар станет некому, — зло подумала Элинор. — Боятся идти против Тича».

Она случайно встретилась взглядом с Джеймсом Флинтом, капитаном «Моржа», — он стоял в сторонке как неродной, рядом с ним — Хэл Гейтс. 

Флинт был новичком в Нассау: начинающий пиратский капитан, по виду бывший флотский из Королевского флота — даже военная выправка его выдавала. Особо удачливым не был, по слухам — не всегда ладил с командой. Но каперского патента у него не было, и все знали, что он не брезговал нападать на английские корабли, значит податься отсюда ему некуда — разве что на Мадагаскар или еще в какую даль. А еще квартирмейстером у него был Гейтс, а Гейтс был другом Хорниголда. А Хорниголд был первым, чьей поддержкой заручилась Элинор. Первым, кто выказал желание выступить на её стороне против Тича. 

— Этот Флинт, — спросила Элинор Хорниголда, когда они обсуждали союзников, — вы про него много знаете? Какой-то он странный, уж простите. То в облаках витает, то буянить принимается. Давеча избил человека у меня в таверне — никто даже не понял, за что. — С Чарльзом тоже случались припадки ярости, но с ним все было просто и понятно: как есть дикарь, никто от него и не ждал хороших манер. А Флинт был с виду джентльмен. Пока на него не находило. Двое людей Гатри оттаскивали его от человека, которого он принялся избивать из-за вскользь брошенной фразы. «Мне трупов в таверне не надо, уж будьте любезны выяснять отношения в других местах», — прошипела Элинор в бешенстве, но Флинт её, кажется, даже не услышал. Лицо у него в тот момент было совсем дурное, будто обезумел вконец. Говорили, у него есть женщина, которая живет в глубине острова. Какая-то Барлоу. Тоже нездешняя — будто бы он привез её с собой и содержит.

Хорниголд пожал плечами:  
— Не намного больше остальных. Команда его не любит, считают, что капитан задирает нос. Говорят, книжки любит больше, чем людей. 

— Отличный союзник, ничего не скажешь, — фыркнула Элинор. «Тич тоже любитель книжек», — вспомнила она.

— Эти качества сделают его более надежным союзником, чем если бы он был популярен. Команда все больше имеет дело с Гейтсом, поэтому если он с нами — то Флинт тоже почти наверняка. Флинт новичок здесь, команда по большей части пришла к нему вслед за Гейтсом, вслед за Гейтсом и уйдет, если они с Флинтом не поладят. 

— Да уж… — скептически протянула Элинор. Но на скольких капитанов она вообще может рассчитывать? Сколько предпочтут просто уплыть и искать другую базу, если сбывать добычу здесь станет невыгодно? — Он не друг Тича, по крайней мере, — передернула она плечами. 

Настоящих друзей у Тича не было, если уж на то пошло. Его боялись, с ним заключали союзы, ему подчинялись — другом его не называл никто. Даже Чарльз, воспитанник, обязанный ему всем, никогда не употреблял это слово. Флинт же держался с Тичем с холодной отчужденностью: вежливо, но в каждом взгляде чувствовалась хорошо скрываемая неприязнь.

— К слову о друзьях Тича, — Хорниголд многозначительно замолчал и вперился взглядом в Элинор. — Что насчет Чарльза Вейна? 

«Чарльз даже не желает понимать, что мы обсуждаем». 

— Он, очевидно, недостаточно дипломат, чтобы убедить Тича изменить расценки. Но он не будет вмешиваться, пока не дойдет до насилия, это я гарантирую. — «Потому что ничего не поймет из сказанного». — Ваша забота гарантировать, чтобы насилия не было.

Пусть только Чарльз попробует обидеться на неё: она столько времени потратила, пытаясь достучаться до Тича, но он упорно игнорировал любые попытки обсуждения. Что ж, если к ней присоединятся капитаны, хотя бы часть из них, он не сможет так просто этого не замечать.

И вот сейчас они стояли перед воротами форта — немногие капитаны, согласившиеся поддержать Гатри, Элинор, мистер Скотт — и ждали, когда Тич снизойдет до них. 

Ворота форта распахнулись. Широко — некоторым пришлось попятиться. Тич окинул их насмешливым взглядом. Чуть позади него держался Вейн, положив руку на пояс с оружием. Он недоуменно наморщил лоб, увидев Элинор. Она в ответ вздернула подбородок — мол, а ты чего хотел?

— Какое сборище. Чему обязан?

Элинор вышла вперед и протянула несколько листков бумаги. Тич их не взял. Он продолжал игнорировать её даже сейчас, словно она была надоедливым насекомым.

— Это петиция от капитанов Нассау, — пояснила она, чувствуя себя немного нелепой и какой-то особенно маленькой. «Меньше, чем от половины капитанов Нассау, смеху-то». — Она содержит финансовые подсчеты. Примерная сумма прибылей предприятия Гатри за месяц и издержек за это же время. Ситуация сильно изменилась в последнее время, как вы могли заметить. Если вы внимательно прочитаете, то заметите, что ваше покровительство сжирает слишком много денег и тянет ко дну наш бизнес, а значит и Нассау. Если предприятие моего отца перестанет быть прибыльным, он свернет свои дела здесь, и тогда и вы, и другие капитаны, кто не в ладах с английским законом, окажетесь в сложном положении. — Капитаны за её спиной молчали. «Для чего, спрашивается, они вообще сюда пришли?»

— Вот, значит, как? — Тич усмехнулся, медленно обвел их всех взглядом, подолгу задерживаясь на каждом. «Пропади ты пропадом», — подумала Элинор, когда он посмотрел прямо на неё. — Гатри не в состоянии делать свою работу, а вы пытаетесь свалить все на меня? Или… — взгляд Тича стал прямо таки свинцово-тяжелым, — они только пытаются уверить вас, что не в состоянии.

«Ах ты…» — Элинор стиснула зубы, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь злое. Надо держать себя в руках. Она представляет здесь дом Гатри, отцовский бизнес. Она и мистер Скотт. Они не могут все провалить.

— Если вы сомневаетесь, я могу показать письма моего отца. Капитан Хорниголд видел их. И капитан Флинт. И капитан Уайт. Все их видели. В них вполне однозначно сказано…  
— Письма труса, взяточника и лжеца, — Тич развел руками. — Всем известно, что Гатри не отличаются особенной честностью. Так с чего вдруг все решили, что вам говорят правду? Кто-то всерьез верит, будто Ричард Гатри не получает достаточно за то, что перепродает вашу добычу купцам из колоний? Полно! Гатри просто хотят получать больше денег, но в жадности обвиняют меня. Ну не забавно ли?

«Вот мерзавец!» Элинор еле сдерживалась, чтобы не ответить какой-нибудь резкостью. Она до боли стиснула кулаки — ногти вонзились в ладони, — подыскивая подходящий ответ.

Неожиданно за её спиной раздался голос Флинта:  
— Юная леди права. Это место существует за счет предприятия Гатри. Не станет его — и Нассау скоро опустеет. Пиратам будет негде сбывать добычу, и они уплывут в другие места, ремесленникам станет некого обслуживать, и они переберутся на соседние острова. Если смогут. Плантаторы внутри острова хотя бы имеют землю, которую они могут возделывать. А что останется жителям Нассау? Опустевшие улицы? Гавань без единого корабля? Это место стало домом нам всем, стоит пойти на жертвы, чтобы сохранить его. — Элинор в удивлении уставилась на Флинта через плечо: он как будто её мысли читал. Но пиратов его речь, кажется, не особенно убедила. «Им-то есть дело только до размеров добычи — на Нассау им плевать». Один Хорниголд смотрел на Флинта с каким-то странным выражением лица — будто впервые по-настоящему увидел. Гейтс скроил саркастическую мину и что-то шепнул своему капитану. Тот в ответ покачал головой.

Хорниголд откашлялся.

— Не умаляя ваших заслуг, капитан Тич, присоединяюсь к просьбам мисс Гатри. Вы многое сделали для Нассау, но времена меняются, ситуация тоже. Торговый дом Гатри, — приложив руку к полям шляпы, Хорниголд отвесил легкий поклон в сторону Элинор, — вынужден подстраиваться под требования времени, и вам, как основному партнеру Гатри на этом острове, тоже стоит это сделать. 

— Сколько Гатри вам заплатили, Хорниголд, чтобы вы пресмыкались перед ними? — брезгливо поинтересовался Тич. — Или что пообещали? Я заметил, как вы зачастили к ним. Вы могли бы уже плыть в Порт-Ройал, но все еще здесь? С чего это вдруг?

— Вам лучше выбирать выражения. — Краска гнева бросилась Хорниголду в лицо. «Почему он еще не в Порт-Ройале — я и сама не знаю».

— Я называю вещи своими именами. В отличие от Гатри.

«Как же Тич нас ненавидит». 

— Когда отец закроет свой бизнес здесь и вложит имеющиеся у него средства во что-нибудь другое, вопрос, верить или не верить, стоять не будет, — предприняла Элинор последнюю попытку, уже не надеясь, что из этого выйдет толк. — Станет слишком поздно. Обороты торговли уменьшились, прибыли упали. Когда здесь останутся только те, кому нет места ни в одном английском порту, добычи станет так мало, что ради неё не будет смысла затевать все хлопоты. 

— Значит, — пожал плечами Тич, — место Гатри займет кто-нибудь еще. Я полагаю, мы закончили. — Он насмешливо поклонился.

Чарльз встрепенулся при этих словах, пристально посмотрел на Тича, потом на Элинор. Она пожала плечами. Вейн наморщил лоб, будто обдумывая что-то. «Бога ради, Чарльз, я уж сколько времени тебе это твержу, ты понял только сейчас?»

Ворота со скрипом закрылись. «Черт».

* * *

— Он хочет, чтобы Гатри здесь не было, — после разговора с Тичем Элинор трясло от бешенства. — Вот в чем дело! Он сам сказал. Он ненавидит нас. Ненавидит меня!

— Не стоит видеть во всем личное, Элинор, — мистер Скотт выглядел не слишком уверенным в своих словах. 

— Он ненавидит меня, не хочет делить Чарльза со мной, вот сволочь! — Элинор плеснула в кружку рома, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Он просто жадный до денег пират, как они все. Чудо, что хотя бы несколько человек вызвалось поддержать нас. Признаться, я не надеялся и на это. И, каюсь, я был худшего мнения о капитане Флинте. Хотя, — усмехнулся мистер Скотт, — не удивлен, что среди команды он непопулярен. Мыслит он не по-пиратски.

**Элинор**

_Про Элинор Гатри потом будут говорить всякое: и что она ведьма, и что власть её держится на любовных чарах, и что Ричард бросил свою дочь на Нью-Провиденсе, потому что она мужеподобное страшилище, носит штаны и хлещет ром пинтами. В те годы, когда там правил Тич, про неё не говорили почти ничего. Да, вроде есть у Ричарда Гатри дочка, которую он оставил в Нассау, когда сам переезжал на Харбор-Айленд, да, вроде воспитывает её чернокожий слуга — потому что ну какая гувернантка захочет ехать в такое место? Вроде бы даже девчонка спуталась с пиратом и сует нос в отцовский бизнес, но все это так — обычные слухи, повторил и забыл. Никому в Вест-Индии не было особого дела до Элинор Гатри в те годы._

— Откройте! — Элинор стояла у ворот форта с охранником. Тича в Нассау не было — накануне он уплыл с острова, оставив Вейна вместо себя. После неудачных переговоров прошел месяц, Тич как будто успокоился и перестал всех во всем подозревать, а может просто поверил, что Элинор сдалась. «Как бы не так».

О`Лири, глава гарнизона, высунул нос в щель ворот, окинул её неприязненным взглядом.

— Вейна нет.

— Знаю, — Вейна она отправила на другой конец острова с небольшим отрядом под предлогом, что там видели испанских солдат. — Надо поговорить, — Элинор протиснулась в проем. 

— Чего еще? — О`Лири наморщил лоб. Гарнизон в форте был не постоянным, состав то и дело менялся — никому не хотелось упускать свою долю добычи. Назначение в форт считалось среди людей Тича чуть ли не наказанием, а О`Лири находился здесь всё время. Добрее это его не сделало.

— Один из тоннелей под фортом рушится. Сегодня утром там обвалилась часть потолка. Вы что, не слышали у себя в форте? — Элинор попыталась изобразить недоумение.

— Не-ет, — протянул О`Лири. — А мне какая печаль?

Тут уж злость даже изображать не пришлось. Дела ему, видите ли, нет до туннелей, которые можно использовать для захвата форта или отступления из него. Вот же дубина! И Тич еще назначил его командиром гарнизона в свое отсутствие.

— Пойдемте, я покажу, — О`Лири неохотно поплелся за ней, почесывая затылок. Ключи от решеток в тоннелях глухо позвякивали у него на поясе. Элинор боялась, что ними увяжутся другие люди Тича, но, кажется, никому не было дела до того, куда они идут, а О`Лири и не подумал насторожиться. «Да мы, пожалуй, Тичу в десять раз переплачиваем!»

В тоннеле было темно и неуютно. Неровный свет факелов освещал выщербленные стены. Элинор старалась двигаться неуверенно, будто плохо представляя, куда идет, — не хватало только, чтобы О`Лири сейчас что-нибудь заподозрил. Она украдкой изучала план форта, когда заглядывала к Чарльзу, и дома начертила углем примерное расположение тоннелей, но теперь ей вдруг начало казаться, что она все перепутала. 

— Кажется, это здесь, — она повернула в нужный тоннель.

Мистер Скотт ждал по другую сторону решетки с заправленным фонарем в руках.

— О, вот и вы, мистер О`Лири. — Он махнул рукой. — Сюда! Вы должны это увидеть.

О`Лири так долго возился с замком, что Элинор начала нервничать. Наконец решетка со скрежетом отворилась.

— Сюда, сюда. — Мистер Скотт поманил О`Лири за собой. Тот с явным неудовольствием последовал за ним. Элинор невольно втянула в себя воздух. Сейчас. Все решится в считанные секунды. Она нащупала нож, припрятанный под длинным рукавом. Если все пойдет наперекосяк, толку от него будет немного, но и идти в форт совсем без оружия было глупо. Мистер Скотт перехватил её взгляд, ободряюще улыбнулся углом рта и скрылся за поворотом вместе с О`Лири. Оттуда донеслись приглушенные звуки борьбы, глухой удар о землю. Ни криков, ни выстрелов. Обошлось. Элинор шагнула вперед, туда, где за поворотом тоннеля прятался ожидавший их отряд, и чуть не споткнулась о труп О`Лири, распростертый на земле. Мистер Скотт уже возился у тела, снимая с пояса командира гарнизона ключи. Он протянул тяжелую связку Элинор:  
— Возьмите. Теперь это ваше.

Хорниголд кивнул ей, проходя мимо. За ним шел Флинт. Когда решено было, что он на пару с Хорниголдом возглавит штурмовой отряд, выяснилось, что в военной тактике Флинт разбирается не хуже Тича. Они с Хорниголдом едва не поссорились, обсуждая план захвата форта, — Флинт был ужасающе высокомерен, когда доказывал свою точку зрения, — но в итоге пришли-таки к соглашению.

Флинт, проходя мимо, отвесил Элинор легкий поклон, и ей на мгновение показалось, что губы его тронула легкая улыбка. Она невольно улыбнулась ему в ответ, хотя радоваться было рано. Пираты шли мимо неё — тихо, придерживая оружие, чтобы не бряцать, — её маленькая личная армия. Последний человек скрылся из виду — остался только мистер Скотт — когда Элинор наконец сообразила, что стоит в луже растекающейся из перерезанного горла крови, и на секунду ощутила дурноту, вспомнив другой труп с похожей раной. В этот раз ей не пришлось смотреть. И в этот раз она была не зрителем — одним из авторов пьесы. «Придется ботинки отмывать», — мелькнула глупая мысль.

Она подняла голову и похолодела: у противоположной стены тоннеля стояла покойная миссис Томпсон и смотрела прямо на Элинор. Запекшиеся края раны на шее жены губернатора казались еще более черными, чем обычно, но на лице сияла торжествующая улыбка. 

Сверху донеслись выстрелы, звуки борьбы. Мистер Скотт поднял голову, прислушиваясь. Миссис Томпсон стояла совсем рядом с ним, слева и чуть позади. Довольная — и явно им не замеченная. «Зачем ты здесь? Посмотреть, как падет Тич, или проводить в могилу других?»

— Думаешь, у них получится? — У нападающих был перевес в численности и внезапности, но сердце Элинор от волнения билось где-то в горле.

— Должно, — просто ответил мистер Скотт. «Да, должно. Иначе нам конец».

**Нассау**

_Про Нассау говорят, что в этом месте так же легко расстаться с деньгами, как приобрести сифилис. Что с тех пор, как лорды-собственники забросили Нью-Провиденс, большая часть жителей города — шлюхи и пираты. Что сюда стекается пиратская добыча со всей Вест-Индии, а беглые заключенные с соседних островов и дезертиры с флотов всех стран могут рассчитывать здесь на радушный прием — до тех пор, пока им есть чем платить, конечно. Говорят, что в Нассау заправляет семья Гатри и каждый, кто прибывает на остров, должен идти к ним на поклон. Что в этом месте легче купить дорогие шелка, чем на рынке в Чарльзтауне, а стоят они дешевле. Что драгоценностей, которые привозят пиратские суда, хватило бы, чтобы увешать с ног до головы индийскую императрицу. Что честное слово в этом месте не стоит ломаного пенса, а жизнь — и того меньше._

_Так говорят. Некоторые просто называют это место домом._

Вейн почти два дня потратил, обшаривая дальние берега острова в поисках хоть каких-то следов высадки испанцев, — все впустую. Если испанские лазутчики и были на острове, то явились сюда другим путем. Заночевал он с людьми на побережье, в Нассау возвращались пешком, через плантации в глубине острова. От одного этого делалось тошно, Вейн уже десять раз пожалел, что не выбрал другой маршрут. «Они не могут тебе ничего сделать», — напоминал он себе, проходя мимо под взглядами редких надсмотрищиков. «Я им тоже». Элинор с него три шкуры спустит за конфликт с плантаторами внутри острова, да и Тич не похвалит — он вечно вдалбливает Вейну, что надо быть рассудительным, сначала думать, а потом делать.  
Что-то произошло — это он понял, стоило ступить на улицы Нассау. Люди как-то странно на них смотрели, шептались, старались отойти в сторонку, как от чумных.

— Да что, черт побери, случилось? — не выдержал Вейн, схватив за грудки попавшегося навстречу матроса.

Тот только махнул рукой в сторону форта.

«Дерьмо». Вейн ломанулся к форту, будто его черти подгоняли. Уже знал, звериным нюхом чуял — поздно. Все уже случилось. Это как в доме у покойника: смотрят на него, будто он призрак, явившийся на собственные похороны.

Ворота форта были закрыты. «Конечно, закрыты, кто их тебе откроет, дурень такой». Охраняли их люди Хорниголда. Шестеро человек, сосчитал он часовых на стенах. Некоторых Вейн даже помнил по именам. 

Рука сама потянулась к оружию, хотя толку-то?

— Что, нахер, здесь происходит? — выругался один из людей Вейна. «Идиот, и так понятно». В их отсутствие форт сменил хозяев.

«Это Элинор отправила меня искать испанцев», — обожгла как плетью догадка. Вейн круто развернулся и пошел прочь, чувствуя, как его начинает трясти от сдерживаемой ярости. Шаг, еще шаг. Скоро он окажется у дверей таверны, войдет внутрь, увидит её. И тогда лгать себе не будет уже никакого смысла.

Вход в таверну тоже охраняли люди Хорниголда. Нет, не только. Еще двое из команды Флинта, отметил Вейн. 

— Можете войти, но один, — сказал ему караульный на входе. — Приказ мисс Гатри.

Хорошо хоть оружие не попросил сдать — Чарльз бы все равно не отдал: всадил бы нож ему в горло.

Внутри было непривычно тихо. Ни пьяных воплей, ни смеха. Сдвинутые столы в центре зала, на них разложены какие-то бумаги и бухгалтерские книги, расставлены бутылки. Капитаны столпились вокруг стола — кто сидел, кто стоял, кто-то прямо тут заправлялся ромом. Гул голосов висел в воздухе. Элинор что-то говорила Флинту, когда Чарльз вошел. Тот кивал. Рыжие усы были такими же аккуратными, как обычно, Вейн подивился, как чертов хлыщ умудряется всегда выглядеть, словно только что от цирюльника. Элинор подняла глаза, и Чарльз остановился, будто на невидимое препятствие наткнулся.

— Чарльз, — Элинор встала.

«Она все еще зовет меня по имени», — подумал Вейн и тут же подивился глупости этой мысли и своей радости из-за этого. Ну, зовет по имени, что с того?

— Долго думала, как услать меня из города? — зло поинтересовался Вейн.

Элинор мотнула головой в сторону своих комнат:  
— Пойдем, поговорим.

— Элинор, — мистер Скотт поднялся со скамьи — то ли собираясь последовать за ней, то ли удержать.

— Наедине, — уточнила она.

Капитаны многозначительно переглянулись. Вейн прямо чувствовал на спине их взгляды, пока поднимался за Элинор в её кабинет.

— Это так вы, Гатри, решаете проблемы? — он никогда по-настоящему не думал об Элинор так: как о дочери своего отца, части клана Гатри. Она была особенная, просто сама по себе. До этого дня.

— Это был наш с Хорниголдом план. Наш и Флинта, — ровно ответила она. — Я сделала все, чтобы до этого не дошло: просила, уговаривала, объясняла. Бесполезно. Не смей, блядь, упрекать меня в том, что я делаю то, что должна, — Элинор вызывающе вздернула подбородок, скрестила руки на груди.

Она была сегодня как-то по-особому красива: словно светилась изнутри, тронь — и обожжешься. Он всегда знал, что она опасна, без напоминаний Тича — достаточно было просто стоять рядом и ощущать это кожей. Опасность пьянила, как ром, манила, как хорошая битва, растекалась в крови, заставляя сердце сильнее биться. 

«Ты знал это. Всегда»

Вейн сделал шаг к Элинор. Еще один. Сердце стучало в горле, в голове мутилось — от злости, от чувства опасности, от любви.

Ему бы послать её ко всем чертям. Сказать, что между ними все кончено. Что Тич его предупреждал — и оказался прав, черт бы его побрал. Сказать так — и уйти. Не видеть её больше никогда.

Чарльз Вейн никогда не мог отказаться от хорошей драки.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Будь по-твоему.

Развернулся и вышел.

* * *

Тич часто видел призраков. С тех пор как начал ходить в море, покойники то и дело являлись ему: те, кого он знал, те, кого отправил на тот свет, просто безымянные призраки. Одним было что-то надо от него, другие просто проходили мимо. Знакомая колдунья подарила ему амулет — «Носи его всегда, и они не смогут причинить тебе вреда», — прошептала она между поцелуями — но видеть их Тич продолжал. Мужчины и женщины, богатые и бедные, старые и молодые. Дети. Они не могли ничего сделать ему, он ничем не мог помочь им — даже если б захотел. (Когда-то давно он хотел, но с тех пор столько воды утекло — ему стало просто все равно.) Он ходил мимо них по улицам, смотрел на них, когда никто другой их не видел (большинство людей не видело, у Тича был особый дар), и иногда мертвые улыбались ему. Не все. «Они не могут причинить мне вреда», — напоминал себе Тич и прикасался к амулету на груди.

Когда лодка глухо ткнулась в песок, миссис Томпсон стояла в полосе прибоя и смотрела на него. Чертова баба. Он ходил мимо неё каждый божий день в Нассау, но она все не желала исчезать. Её пацаненок строил ему мерзкие рожи. Тич усмехнулся и коснулся шляпы в знак приветствия — все, что он мог позволить себе при свидетелях. Жена губернатора присела в реверансе, издевательская улыбка рассекла её лицо, подобно ране на горле. «Вы мне тоже не нравитесь, миссис Томпсон». 

Чайки кружили в небе, волны, урча, накатывались на берег. Это был погожий день, солнечный, один из тех, когда ветер так ласков, что забываешь, каким смертоносным может быть море. Он мог бы догадаться, что жена губернатора встречает его на берегу неспроста. Слишком расслабился, слишком поверил, что еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть — и с Гатри в Нассау будет покончено. Так поверил, что оставил здесь Чарльза, когда уплывал. За эту ошибку Тич потом корил себя больше всего.

Они вышли к нему все вместе: сучка Гатри, её слуга, чертов интриган Скотт, Хорниголд, Флинт, другие капитаны — но те держались чуть позади, определить, кто тут главный, было просто. Люди Хорниголда и Флинта выстроились в линию, преграждая Тичу путь в город. Еще куча народу сбежалась поглазеть. Тич видел на своем веку достаточно мятежей: беспорядочных и хорошо организованных, мелких и крупных, жестоких и обходившихся малой кровью, успешных и закончившихся провалом. Ему не надо было объяснять, что происходит.

Он зачем-то поискал глазами Чарльза (нелепый порыв — если он жив, его вообще не должно здесь быть) и неожиданно для себя нашел — его воспитанник протолкался сквозь толпу, вышел вперед и встал рядом с Гатри. Тич на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Так, наверное, чувствуешь себя, когда смотришь в глаза своей смерти: в дуло пистолета или в надвигающий шторм, от которого нет спасения. Понимаешь, что это все, конец, — но не веришь.

— Чему обязан таким вниманием? — Тич обвел их всех взглядом, одного за другим, запоминая. Надо помнить своих врагов, всегда верил он, и Чарльзу пытался втолковать, но без толку.  
Он не ожидал этого, но вперед вышел Чарльз. «Лучше бы ты отсиживался за юбками сучки Гатри». 

— Здесь многое изменилось в твое отсутствие, — прежде Чарльз никогда так уверенно с ним не говорил. Никогда так спокойно не смотрел ему в глаза.

— Да, я вижу, — холодно ответил Тич. — Что теперь? Убьете меня?

Они могли бы это сделать, легко. И то, что даже не пытались, отчего-то задевало.

— Тебе лучше уйти по-хорошему. — Рука Чарльза лежит на рукояти сабли, отметил Тич.

— А если нет, что тогда? Будешь драться со мной? Ты тоже? 

Чарльз сглотнул.

Будет, понял Тич.

«Не позволяй своим слабостям руководить тобой». Он еще может вернуться на «Месть», развернуть пушки к городу и показать им всем цену предательства. Другие корабли в гавани могут доставить ему проблемы, но если он поторопится, то может захватить парочку или потопить — вряд ли его враги были так предусмотрительны, что подумали об этом. Они могли вообще не впускать его в порт — о чем тут говорить. И это кончится тем, что ему придется драться с Чарльзом, возможно, один на один — его воспитанник не из тех, кто остается в стороне, когда кипит битва.

«Не позволяй своим слабостям затуманить твой ум», — напоминает себе Тич.

Он может уплыть из Нассау, пополнить свою личную флотилию парочкой кораблей, завербовать еще людей, вернуться и сжечь к чертям город. И когда его люди войдут в Нассау, ему придется убить Чарльза, отрезать ему голову и повесить её над воротами форта — потому что все должны знать, что никто не может безнаказанно предать Тича.

«Не позволяй своим слабостям обезоружить тебя», — повторяет Тич как заклинание.

Он хотел, чтобы этот город был их с Чарльзом личным владением, хотел изгнать отсюда Гатри, чтобы они могли править здесь вместе, отец и сын, хотел оставить наследие и наследника.

«Не позволяй своим слабостям…»

У него никогда не было сына, но он всегда отчаянно хотел его иметь. Он бы обучил его всему, что знает, плавал бы с ним по морям, завещал бы ему все, что имеет. Растил бы внуков, если б дожил. Тич любил детей, но их у него никогда не было. Ни мальчика, ни девочки. Со сколькими бы женщинами он ни спал, их чрево оставалось пустым. Они говорили ему слова любви — возможно, некоторые даже были искренни, — ублажали его всячески, но самого главного дать не могли. Когда он встретил Чарльза, тот стал для него сыном во всем, кроме кровного родства.

«Не позволяй…»

Мгновения тянулись ужасно медленно. Они все смотрели на него и ждали. Чарльз так стиснул рукоять сабли, что пальцы побелели. Элинор смотрела прямо на Тича, сжав губы и вздернув подбородок, как будто это могло прибавить ей роста. Хорниголд поглядывал то и дело на своих людей одним глазом. Флинт холодно щурился. Мистер Скотт был недвижим, как каменное изваяние. Небось, доносит своему хозяину обо всем, что тут происходит.

Тич отвесил насмешливый поклон миссис Томпсон — «Ваша взяла, дамочка», — какая, к черту, разница, что теперь подумают, и, старательно удерживая на лице надменную улыбку, будто флаг, побрел к шлюпке. Ноги слушались не особенно хорошо.

— Возвращаемся на корабль, — скомандовал он. 

Он стоял на носу шлюпки — отчего-то сесть казалось уступкой — и смотрел, как удаляется берег. Маленький Билли Томпсон показал ему язык. «Вот ведь шпана! Отшлепал бы кто тебя».  
Он еще может расстрелять город из корабельных орудий. 

Может вернуться с новыми силами и разрушить здесь все. 

Может отомстить за предательство.

Но не сделает ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. И никогда сюда не вернется. Никогда не увидит снова отрекшегося от него приемного сына.

«Мы оба сделали эту ошибку, да, Чарльз?»


End file.
